This invention relates to a power transmission usable between a prime mover (e.g. an engine or motor) and a load to be powered (e.g. the wheels of a vehicle, a pump, or electric generator). One use of the invention is as an automatic transmission in automobiles or trucks.
Principal objects of the invention are to provide a transmission having the following general characteristics:
1. wide speed ratio change PA1 2. no exterior controls PA1 3. smooth speed ratio changes, no abrupt step-like changes PA1 4. relatively compact, simplified design PA1 5. positive-acting, not dependent on friction PA1 6. load and speed responsive
The invention contemplates an arrangement wherein a plurality of inertia elements (balls or rollers) are adapted to be slung centrifugally outwardly relative to the drive (input) shaft axis. A cam follower surface on a power-transmitting member is engaged with the inertia elements to receive the forces generated by the centrifugal action. In one specific embodiment the power-transmitting member is a reciprocating member having a stroke length inversely related to the load on the driven shaft. Reciprocation of the power-transmitting member is mechanically converted into rotational motion of the driven (output) shaft. Driven shaft speed is directly related to drive shaft speed and inversely related to load on the driven shaft.